How It All Started
by Kristin813
Summary: How it all started between Roxas and Axel. How their, shy, trusting friendship evolved into where they are now as what Axel liked to call "lovers". Main pairing of Akuroku or Axel/Roxas with possible side Zemyx or Demyx/Zexion.


I'm back! Thanks for stopping to read this story, any favourites or reviews are much appreciated!

* * *

Axel hadn't expected it to happen overnight, but now, three months after Roxas had first been introduced to the Organization, he was pleased with the progress he had made. Roxas was no longer the lifeless zombie he had been when he had first arrived. No, he was much more lively now, though a bit on the shy side. He preferred sticking with Axel, staying near the larger nobody as he adventured through the castle, discovering new things and meeting new nobodies. He was a curious creature, always asking questions while looking up at Axel with wide, innocent, blue eyes. The redhead replied to the best of his abilities, satisfying Roxas' curiosity until new questions popped into his mind. The blonde's favourite time to ask questions was after a mission, when Axel would treat him to sea salt ice cream and talk with him up at the clock tower. Roxas was always so excited with a child-like happiness to tell the older male when he completed a mission simply because Axel would ruffle his fluffy blonde hair and tell him that he did a good job. So, after each mission, Roxas would seek Axel out and shyly tell him that he had finished the day's work, after which they'd normally go to the tower and eat ice cream.

Today, however, was different. Roxas always had questions, but today especially he had a lot and the petite male couldn't seem to wait until after he received and completed a mission. When he told Axel, the older had suggested that he come to his room so the two could talk instead of meeting at the tower, which brings us to now with Roxas timidly knocking on Axel's door.

"Come in," a deep, velvety voice rang out. Roxas jumped slightly before reaching a shaky hand out to crack the door open so he could peek inside. Blonde spikes bounced lightly as he cautiously looked inside the other's room with wide, baby blue eyes.

"Roxas," Axel chuckled, opening the door open completely. The older nobody was in the standard tight black uniform pants, but his cloak was no where in sight. He was in a dark red muscle tee, making Roxas feel overdressed. He shifted uneasily, looking down slightly as he fumbled with some of the chains on his cloak. Axel must have sensed his unease because he offered a smile. "

Relax kiddo," he flopped down onto his large bed unceremoniously and patted the spot beside him. The older was reclined comfortably, leaning around his headboard with one leg stretched out while he propped his arm up on the leg that was bent. Roxas shuffled forward uncertainly and, much to Axel's dismay, awkwardly sat on the edge near the redhead's feet. This caused Axel to sigh and get up. He walked in front of the petite male, hands on hip.

"Roxy, Roxy, Roxy," he said, shaking his head with each repetition of the younger's name. He knelt, suddenly removing Roxas' tall boots before setting them neatly beside his own. Roxas simply watched in awe, confusion beginning to spread across his innocent features.

"Axel…?" He asked softly, voice just barely above a whisper. Axel ruffled his hair and gave him a reassuring smile, "You gotta relax. Now, off with the jacket."

Roxas sank a little, hunching his shoulders slightly. He stood up, turning so that Axel could see his side as he unzipped his cloak. He took it off, folding it neatly before looking back to Axel for further guidance. The blonde was wearing a large, faded light blue shirt. It hung off his shoulders, making him seemed even smaller than he naturally was. Axel grabbed his cloak from him and set it on his desk before turning back to the blonde.

"Better?" He asked, smiling as he tried to get the other to warm up to him a bit more. Roxas appreciated the small gesture and returned the smile, although a bit nervously. Axel sat back down and Roxas followed his lead. The petite male had his hands in between his legs as he looked down, avoiding eye contact as he swung his legs which couldn't reach the floor.

"So what was it that you wanted to ask?" Axel asked, looking at the younger. The blonde scratched his head awkwardly, wondering himself what he wanted to know. "

I-I," he had started, but trailed off biting his lip.

"You…?" Axel encouraged curiously. The younger male had never shown hesitance when asking a question before. He ignited a small fire from his hands, playing with it absentmindedly.

"Uh, why does Demyx say he have hearts?" Roxas asked, face showing his utter confusion.

Axel sighed, "Because he likes to think we do. He swears we have emotions, that we can feel things for others."

"So..we don't "feel things" for other people?" The younger asked for clarification.

"Not exactly, well..." Axel rubbed his temples, trying to think of a way to explain this mess. "We act based on memories from before we became nobodies, make sense?"

Roxas nodded, then bit his lip lightly, "But what are emotions?"

"Things humans feel. They can be happy or sad, maybe they laugh because another human said something funny," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Then, what does "like" mean?" "Like is where two people are very close. Basically best friends or when one friend thinks they love the other friend," Axel shrugged not thinking much of this conversation. The older male simply assumed this was just another one of Roxas' passing curiosity.

"Okay, then what's "love"?" Roxas huffed, pouting lightly. The other's answers only seemed to make him more confused and prompted more questions. Except, the Axel wasn't taking any of his questions seriously considering the redhead had to stifle his laugh when Roxas pronounced love wrong. Apparently Axel hadn't stifled it in time because the other's face flushed red from embarrassment.

"Relax, relax. Love is..." Axel had to trail off, trying to think of a way to explain this to Roxas. He scratched his head, why did he always end up having to explain things to Roxas.

"It's when two people really, really like each other," He decided, hoping that it had been simple enough for blonde to follow. Except, he still looked a little lost.

The fiery nobody sighed, "Where did you learn the word love from anyway?"

"Demyx, but...what's the difference between like and love?" Axel sighed and doused the flame he had been playing with in between his fingertips. He should have known.

Avoiding the newest question, the pyro asked, "Why did Demyx bring all this up?" At this, Roxas lifted a hand to hold the back of his neck; his free hand rubbing his arm in an awkward manner as he looked away embarrassedly.

"W-well, he asked me w-why we hang out so much, a-and if I liked you or like-liked you and then he said like-like meant love a-and I'm pretty s-sure they were kidding c-cause they laughed but.." He rambled, face red. Still learning about emotions, it was hard to tell if they were just teasing him or not, but he couldn't deny his curiosity any longer.

Axel couldn't help but to smirk, "Well, which is it Roxy?"

"D-don't call me that," the blue eyed beauty pouted. "I-I dunno, I think I l-like you because I'm happy when I'm with y-you and you're really mice to me and buy me sea salt ice cream…"

The older male smiled and poked Roxas' reddened cheeks and cooed, "You're so cute." He pulled the startled nobody into a bear hug, tickling him lightly.

"A-ah!" He squealed, laughing loudly as he tried to claw the other's hands off his sides. Relenting, the redhead let Roxas go; smirking as the younger scooted away to rub his sides and watch Axel's hands warily. Once he was sure the other wouldn't tickle him again, he shifted back towards Axel. "

You never answered my question," Roxas reminded.

"You like someone when they make you really, really happy. Then, sometimes, you start to love that person and suddenly can't wait to see them again," Axel scratched his teardrop shaped tattoos, hoping that was a decent enough explanation.

Roxas' heart thumped in his chest. So, did he liked Axel? He always wanted to be near him, and could never wait to tell him when he completed a mission. But..that was just because Axel brought him ice cream, right? The blonde tried to rationalize with himself, too deep in his thoughts to noticed the weird look Axel was giving him.

"Earth to Roxas," he tapped the younger nobody's forehead, jerking him out of his thoughts.

Still confused about his feelings Roxas asked, "W-what do two people who like each other do?"

He raised a slender eyebrow, but answered anyway, "First, they have to tell each other that they like each other. Its normally a boy and a girl, but it doesn't always have to be. If they both return their feelings, then they hold hands, make out, and stuff." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Holding hands seemed pretty self explanatory, but "What is "make out and stuff'?" Roxas tilted his head to the side rather cutely, blue eyes focused on Axel.

Dear Goddess, he did not want to have to explain "stuff" to his innocently little Roxy, but it was better than having him ask Saix, or worse, Marluxia. The pink haired pedofile would most likely take advantage of Roxas' curiosity, but Axel bit his lip knowing he was starting to want to do the same. But, unlike Marly, he wouldn't do anything unless Roxas said it was okay. "

Making out is like kissing," Axel attempted to explain, but it seemed that Roxas didn't know what kissing was either. Using his hand, he covered his eyes; unable to look at the younger boy. He looked anywhere around his room, except near Roxas. "A kiss is," Axel sighed, glancing towards Roxas who was patiently awaiting his answer with not so subtle curiosity. "It's where two people...put their lips together..?"

Blue eyes blinked rapidly, "What?"Axel had to be screwing with him. That answer made absolutely no sense.

"They do it 'cause it feels good," Axel added, scratching his head.

"So two lips touching feels g-good?" Roxas asked, still clearly confused and Axel sighed heavily knowing how stupid he probably had sounded.

"Do you," emerald green eyes flickered to meet baby blue ones, "Want me to show you?"

Roxas smiled and nodded, "Y-you would do that for me?" Finally, maybe he'd understand now.

Nodding, Axel said, "Don't move unless I move you, okay?"

The blonde answered back with a soft, almost shy, nod.

He maneuvered the younger onto his his thighs, smirking at Roxas' compliance even as a blush tinted his cheeks. Both sitting on the large, king sized bed in the corner of Axel's dully lit room, the windows almost bursted at the seams with the beautiful, now fading, sun set. A nostalgic feeling had indulged itself onto both of them; giving a feeling that this should have happened a long damn time ago though the older nobody kept his feeling well hidden behind his smirk. Long, bare arms were tightly wrapped around Roxas' slim midsection as the younger was hugged to a hard, muscular chest with head on his shoulder. Tilting his head, confused, he tried to look up at Axel. Weren't they suppose to be kissing?

"You have to relax first," A deep, velvety chuckle rang out, vibrating the chest Roxas had been leaning against. He blushed, trying to relax and bask in the other's ambiance, glad Axel was sharing his warmth as he looked down at the younger. Emerald and baby blue eyes were impeccably light and shining despite of the darkness in the room. Axel gave his quirky smile, the one that made butterflies flutter in Roxas' stomach as the anticipation nearly killed him. Finally, Axel caressed the blonde's supple cheek, lifting his chin so their noses almost touched. Roxas could feel the warmth of his breath brushing the top of her lip, eyes fluttering shut as he awaited the kiss. Axel pressed their closed lips together, closing his eyes as well. Mouths moved together in harmony during the short, yet sweet kiss; the redhead trying not to push Roxas too far. The keyblade wielder's cheeks were flushed heavily, though mostly from embarrassment as the kiss ended and he opened his eyes to stare back at green ones.

Axel was grinning back at him, "Make sense?"

"A-ah, yes. Thank you Axel," Roxas smiled, speaking softly due to their closeness.

"If you want, I can show you how to make out."

Roxas perked up, smiling a kiss alone made his lips tingle and his stomach feel funny, he wanted to see what making out was like.

Chuckling at the other's eager-to-please attitude he said, "Tomorrow, after your mission."

The blonde's smile dropped into a small pout, but he relented, "O-okay."

"Now get some rest," Axel mothered jokingly, ruffling blonde spikes in an affectionate manner. Roxas smiled brightly, putting on his shoes and jacket before heading to the door. However, Axel stopped him on his way out.

"Y'know, kisses don't always have to be on the lips," As if for proof, he ducked his head down to gently peck a soft, flushed cheek.

Roxas stumbled out the door, heart beating fast. He couldn't wait until he could tell Demyx that he liked Axel! He giggled softly as he ran off, Axel shaking his head as he watched the petite boy's retreating form. On the other hand, the older nobody couldn't wait to teach Roxas how to do an open mouth kiss. Laying back down on his bed, he thought of ways to thank his partner-in-crime; Demyx.

* * *

Hello my lovelies! Thanks for reading my story, if you noticed any corrections or spelling mistakes tell me! I might make it into a series if enough people ask me too :) I love you all, bye ~Kristin813


End file.
